DANGEROUS LOVE
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: Itachi & Sakura are lovers and have been for over a year. Orochimaru kidnap's her and Itachi and the Akatsuki are forced to ask Konoha for help in rescuing her. Sorry not very good at summary's hoping story will be a lot better
1. Summary & info

Dangerous love

I am looking for a beta to help make this story better as well as someone who is good with the whole fighting scene.

This is just a lil summary about the story

Itachi & Sakura are lovers and have been for over a year. Orochimaru kidnap's her and Itachi and the Akatsuki are forced to ask Konoha for help in rescuing her. Sakura is not an official member of the Akatsuki but might as well be. She is ANBU Captain of Squad Team 2. Everything with Sasuke leaving with the Sound Four and knocking Sakura out and leaving her on the bench happened. Midnight is a black panther but the size of Akamaru later in the Anime.

Age 

Konoha 12 are between 20 & 21

The Akatsuki

Itachi - 26

Tobi - 46 but no one can tell cause of his mask

Deidara - 24

Pein & Konan - 26

Kakuzu & Hidan - 28

Kisame - 28

Zetsu - 30

Pairings (by the end of the story)

Sakura & Itachi

Shikamaru & Temari

Tenten & Hidan

Naruto & Hinata

Ino & Kisame

ANUB Team's

Team 1 

Captain - Shikamaru

2nd - Choji

3rd - Kiba & Akamaru

4th - Hinata (medic)

Team 2

Captain - Sakura & Midnight (medic)

2nd - Tenten

3rd - Sai

4th - Shino

Team 3

Captain - Neji

2nd - Naruto

3rd - Rock Lee

4th - Ino (medic)

Character vs. character for big fight

Sasuke vs. Itachi

Kabuto vs. Sakura & Midnight

Fū vs. Shino & Yamato & Zetsu

Rōshi vs. Naruto & Gaara

**Suigetsu vs. Kakashi & Guy & Neji**

Killer Bee vs. Kiba, Akamaru & Deidara

Yugito Ni'i vs. Shikamaru & Asuma

Yagura vs. Pein & Tobi (aka Madara only the akatsuki & Sakura know)

Orochimaru vs. Jiraiya & Tsunada

Karin & Jugo vs. Temari & Konan

Haku vs. Kankuro & Sasori

Suigetsu vs. Kismae & Tenten

Zabuza vs. Kakuzu & Hidan & Rock Lee

Kimimaro vs. Hinata & Kurenai & Sai

Ino, Shizune & others are the medic's & Choji & Iruka & Baki are to protect them. As well as some other ninja's.


	2. Three of a Kind

**Author's note:** I'm not going to keep writing the disclaimer because we all know who own these characters. Also this chapter is just what I got so far and I hate keeping you guys hanging on so I went ahead and added it so y'all can let me know what you think and also thanx to oni-hime-san for the review and everyone who added this to favorite or story alert. And yes I will be adding more to this chapter. KK enough with my talking here you are plz review.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

As we left the village heading towards the Club we being to talk about all that's happen in the past six years.

"Hey Sakura, remind me when we get there to thank Sharingan." Tenten says from my left.

"Why?" I ask confused

"Cause if he would have never came into your life I honestly believe you would be died by now, I mean if you stop and think about it you were almost dead back then after _'he'_ left. You trained non stop, became a ANBU within four months then took nothing but S-rank mission's, became Captain within the following six month's, you never talked to anyone, we hardly saw you and you didn't even talk to Naruto or Kakashi-senpai and then a year ago is when we meet _'them'_ and you went back to your old happy cheerful self." She stated with Ino shaking her head agreeing with her.

"I honestly wasn't that bad was I?"

"No, you were actually worse! Tenten was just sugar coating it for you, if we never met them I seriously think you would have become one of the most dangerous S-class criminals there are, hell your in the top ten raking fourth right under Sharingan in the BINGO BOOK for Pet's Sake its no wonder you two are made for each other." Ino says.

_'I couldn't have been that bad.' _I thought.

"If you don't believe us think back to after _'he'_ left and when we get to the Club ask the _'guys'_ what they first thought about you, the way you talked and the way you fought those Sound ninja's when we all first meet I honestly think you gave Sharingan a run for his money with how cold your voice was hell every time you talked back then you always sent chills down my spine and you know how hard that is." said Tenten

So I began to think about what they said as the three of us and Midnight continued to walk to the little town that held the Club. The first thing I remembered was how it all started.

_**Flashback**_

_It was three weeks after '_**he**' _left as I was still crying my heart out when I remembered something he once told me._

"_Sakura, why don't you stop being a stupid fan girl and actually train for once in your life so that way the dope and I don't always have to come to your rescue all the time while we are on missions?" he said in the most coldest tone I had ever heard him say something in._

_As I thought to myself 'Maybe it is time I start to train so I don't have to watch their backs all the time and maybe I can get strong enough to help Naruto bring him back'. So I dried my tears and headed for the one person who I knew was strong enough to train me. As I stood in front of her desk I spoke with such determination in my voice I think I actually startled her._

"_Tsunade-sama I want you to make me your apprentice and I don't want to you ever hold anything back!" and that's when it started, my training with the hokage. She told me to meet her the next day and I thought about what else I would need to make myself stronger when an idea came to me as I left her office I went straight for the Interrogation Office to speak to Ibiki who was the head of the department and told him my plan and he agreed to help me which is a surprise. He also told me it may help if I went to Anko to ask for help as well. _

_**End of flashback**_

And the next day was the beginning of Hell training, Tsuande-sensei taught me medical jutsu and inhuman strength and a summoning (a slug), Ibiki taught me how to with hold interrogations incase I happen to get caught as well as how to interrogate to the point of breaking someone, and Anko taught me numerous jutsu's as well as snake summoning, she even helped me in learning forbidden jutsu's and how to create my own jutsu's.

Now I believe that I have learned more jutsu's than even Orochimaru and Kakashi-senpai know's. With those three as a Sensei it's no one wonder everyone thinks I'm cold-hearted bitch; one's the drunken-betting Hokage, another's an emotionless blood thirsty interrogator, while the third is well actually I don't know how to explain Anko-sensei. Then there's Tsume-sensei (Kiba's mom) which I have only been working with her for the last eight months along with Midnight and Kuromaru, her dog, she's teaching me how to combine everything with each other like the Inuzuka's Clan do. She told me once that for me not being apart of Inuzuka's Clan that it's surprising that I am able to be so in tune with Midnight and him with me, we can now do all the jutsu's that Kiba and Akamaru can do and were even teaching them quite a few new ones that we have came up with.

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINIALLY ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER :p)**_

I didn't realize I was so lost into my thoughts until I heard his cold emotionless voice in my ear.

"And what are we thinking about that would cause one to become so lost they would drop their guard?" He said as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around my waist.

"You and the past." I said as I leaned back into his embrace and looked to the others. Ino and Kisame were locked in a smoldering kiss while Tenten and Hidan were surprisingly not in a hated argument but a lovers' embrace. I guess we've been here a little longer than I thought since we were already in the apartment above the Club.

"Hn" '_really'_

"Yes really, by the way I have a question I wanted to ask the three of you."

"Hn, What" Itachi and Hidan replied while Kisame nodded his head telling me to continue.

"What did you guys think of me when we first meet a year ago?"

"I thought you were a female version of Itachi but your eye's where dead." Kisame said like it was the simplest thing in the world next to sake.

"You were a fuckin cold-hearted bitch"

"Really I was that bad, wow Tenten I guess you two were right." I said as I began to think again. Well I guess now is as good as time as any to let them know.

"Oh guys, the three of us won't be able to meet next weekend" Here we go.

"WHAT" Kisame

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Why?"

"Because we have a scroll retrieval mission next week and I'm not sure how long it will take its in Snow Country and yes I know Ino normally is not on my team but Tenten and I need a medic since I will probably be fighting in this one."

"So it's just the three of you going? Why, normally it's a four or five man team not three." Itachi just had to ask didn't he?

"Because of **WHOM** we have to steal the scroll from and since he knows me I am the only one who can do it. The reason Tenten and Ino are going is because I got to choose two other's to go with me and they are the only ones I can trust on this."

"Who is it?"

'_Shit, why does he have to make this hard'_

I mumbled something hoping none would hear me since I know I'm not really suppose to speak about any of the ANBU mission's but who would know and I know Itachi and the others wont use it against Konoha.

"NO LIKE HELL THE THREE OF YOU ARE GOING AROUND THE SICK SON OF A BITCH"

"I agree with Hidan on this one there's no way the three of you are going without someone else I'm sure Leader can send someone with you."

"Kisame that would be great and all but there's only one problem with that."

"And what might that be?" Itachi asked raising a brow.

"After we retrieve the scroll Gaara and his siblings will be waiting for us about two days time from the point of where the scroll is. You know how good Gaara's sense of smell is so he would know you guys are there and the Shukaku will not forget so easily."

"Fine but YOU will take these and keep them on at all time's. Leader figured that one day the three of you may get into trouble so these are connected to the one's we have. Ino, yours is connected to Kisame; Tenten, yours to Hidan and Sakura yours to mine. All you have to do is press the stone in and it will alert us. But only use them incase of emergency, got it." Itachi said as they each handed us a ring.

The stone in mine was red and had a black symbol that looked like Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan; while Ino's was blue with a dark green fish inside '_go figure, must be one of Pein's joke's'_; while Tenten's was black with Jashin's symbol in it, it was a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle, the symbol was white.

"Tell Leader thank you but I honestly don't believe we will need them, you do know we are big ANBU girls, right?" I asked while getting up and heading towards mine and Itachi's room. There was three rooms' in the apartment and they all had a separate silencing jutsu on them so not to disturb the other's during the night and normally Midnight would sleep out in the living room on the sofa.

"Well I'm going to bed guys, talk to you all tomorrow. Coming Itachi?" I asked while swaying my hips to the point that I know he knows what I'm wanting.

"Hn" He said while trailing not far behind me. I can hear the other's laughing or snickering. Well it's not like they won't be doing the same thing.

_I hope you guys like, but either way plz review & you will have to wait & see who it is. OH the next chapter I'll warn you now will be a lemon so plz bear w/ me but it will be up bye next Friday. plz review rather good or bad thankx_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter will contain a lemon and hopefully a good one. So now you have been warned. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY PLZ FORGIVE ME & I want to thank lenaetv once again for the lemon scene. Well here is chapter 3 hope all enjoy…. Thanx and review plzzzz. And we all know who own's Naruto but I do own midnight since she's my cat lol

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I had barely made it within the room before he had me in his arms. It still amazes me how fast he really is. It's really hard to believe that I'm here with him and like this I would have never thought something like this would ever happen.

"When must you return?" he whispers in my ear. Just the sound of his voice and the feel of his hot breath on my ear sent a shiver down my spine and sent a warm wet sensation down to in between my thighs _'god I honestly don't think I'll last long this time'_.

"We have to leave by midday tomorrow in order to be ready. Itachi before we go any farther I need to talk to you." I said breathlessly.

"Hn" _'About'_ He said nuzzling into my neck.

"About the mission we have next week."

"What about it? Midnight is going to be able to go with you right?"

"Yes he'll be going and that's part of what I want to talk to you about. I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will take care of him if anything happens to me as well as Konoha please don't let anything happen to my home or my family. And make sure Kisame and Hidan take care of the girl's. I know Pein will listen to you if you promise me this, you know he's like a father to me and will do anything I ask. So will you?" I asked pleading with him to make this one promise cause truthfully I don't know if I'll make it back alive.

"Sakura, what's going on, it's not like you to be like this, thinking you won't make it back. Yes I know its Kabuto but I also know you are stronger than him, you will come back and you will come to me so enough with this"

"Itachi just please do this for me I don't ever want to have to worry about everyone if something happens to me with this out of the way I can have no worries going into a fight with him or anyone else. So please just promise me."

"Fine I promise"

"Thank you Itachi, now I see why I love you much" I said as I turn around in his arms to face him. I warp my arms around his neck reaching up on my tippy toes leaning in to place my lips upon his giving him a kiss filled with all the love, passion, want, and lust that I have for him.

Neither of us could keep from letting the small moan that escaped our lips as our tongues battled for dominance. My hands found there way up into his hair pulling the hair tie out and gently but firmly pulling on his hair causing him to growl out.

"Sakura" as he slides his hands down to my butt picking me up and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist and moving my lips to press against his neck. As he turns and presses me against the door moving my dress aside.

I didn't even notice he took a kunai from his pouch and slices through my black lacey panties.

"Itachi those were my…fav…ahhh" was all I said as he rammed two fingers into my already wet pussy.

"Sa-ku-ra… why are we so wet… hmm?" He whispers into my neck as he slams into me with such force, penetrating so deeply and fast he hits my G-spot and makes me cum within seconds as I ranked my nails up his back so hard I left blood trails behind.

"ITACH-AHHHH" I screamed but he kept going continually picking up pace. My breathing is so heavy I'm beginning to get light headed and I can feel him smirking against my neck as he nipped it causing me to gasp.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

(I have to thank lenaetv for this _**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_ you are a life-saver)

"Tell me what you want Sakura?" He said as he pumped faster and deeper into her making it harder for her to reply.

"You…ahhh… I…want…you inside me" She said each word in between each thrust.

"Tell me what you want Sakura" He said as he pumped faster and deeper into her making it harder for her to reply.

"You…..ah…..I….want…you….inside…..me" She breathed each word in between each thrust.

"But Sakura, I am inside you" He mused as he laced kisses down her neck.

"Don't tease" Sakura whimpered knowing his teasing could last forever, let out a low chuckle removing his now moist fingers bringing them to his lips and licking them clean.

"You taste so sweet Sakura." He smirked.

Before Sakura could utter a word, she found herself on the bed still trying to figure out how he got her clothes off so fast. That thought soon left her mind when his fingers once again penetrated her.

"Itachi…..please!" She pleaded. "I….need….you….now" She felt him smirk against her stomach.

"Patience" Was all he said, he planned on enjoying this, Sakura let out a moan when his thumb gently rubbed the pearl above her core.

"Aah…" She screamed in ecstasy when his tongue replaced his fingers.

"Your so sensitive tonight Sakura, did you miss me?" He asked as he watched her tremble knowing another orgasm was soon coming.

"Itachi…please!" She pleaded through ragged breaths; she wanted nothing more then to feel him inside her right now.

Itachi smirked as her hips began to buck, she whimpered when his calloused hands held her still. Licking her moist folds he flicked her pearl with his tongue before gently sucking on it. Sakura could feel the heat building and knew she was on the verge of climax.

"ITACHI…I'm gonna…" Just as she was about to finish her sentence he stopped, she opened her eyes looking for him only to have him capture her lips.

(Once again thank you lenaetv for that :P)

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I begin to rise from my dream filled sleep and turn to my side where Itachi is still asleep so I turn to look at the clock and notice its only 6:45am. So I gently remove myself from bed so not to wake him and don my robe. I quietly make my way out of the room _'the girls should be up soon so they can help'_ I think while heading to the kitchen to start breakfast for all of us since the girls and I still need to talk about the mission next week.

So as I take out all the ingredients for our breakfast Ino and Tenten make their way into the kitchen.

"About time you two get up to help." I said as I took in their appearance. Tenten's hair is partially out of her bun's while Ino.

"Ino, how do you do it? You always manage to look prefect even after last night." I asked.

"Well one of has to." She says as she flips her hair over her shoulder. I swear if she wasn't my best friend I might have murder her before now.

"Well let's get breakfast finish and we can talk about the mission."

"Right" Tenten and Ino replied in unison. I was fixing the eggs, the bacon and the sausage; while Tenten was fixing the biscuits and the pancakes; and for Ino, she's doing the gravy since Tenten and I suck at making gravy.

**Mean while**

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

Once I woke this morning I already know Sakura and the girls were making breakfast and talking. So I decided to get dress and go to the living room to see if Kisame and Hidan were up yet.

As I walked into the living room I noticed that indeed Kisame and Hidan were up and sitting on the couch but what got my attention was the solemn expression they both were wearing.

"What?"

"Shhh… the girls are taking about their mission." Kisame stats. _'Ahh so that's it.'_ I thought while making my way to the chair and masked my chakra the same as them. Midnight gets up from the floor and walks to the side of my chair and nudges my hand, so I scratch him behind his ear and listen to the girls.

"Okay, you know Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro will be at the check-in station about a mile or so from where Kabuto and the scroll are at right?" They both nod.

"Alright there should be about 10 to 20 men there with him. We're not sure but it shouldn't be any more than 30 at the most since Orochimaru is having a party for Zabuza's high ranking men from what our informant has said. So we won't have to worry about them or _'him'_, so it shouldn't be too hard. Now I'm going to deal with Kabuto. Tenten, I want you to stay a little ways away with Ino protect her no matter what and take care of his men, now once I have the scroll I'll give it to Midnight, don't worry he knows all this and what to do, but anyways as I was saying. Once I have the scroll, Tenten, I want you to give me enough cover to get out of there and at the same time as that both of you make your way to me and then we will head to the meeting point. Once there Gaara will transport us to Sand and we will be there for two days and then we and Team Gaara will head back to Konoha to deliver the scroll to Tsunada. So you guys understand?" I asked them once I was finish giving the details of our mission.

"Yeah, but why is Tsunade so worried about this scroll. What's so important about it?" Ino ask.

"It's a contract with three of the five Snobi Nations. Incase Orochimaru decides to start another Ninja War. Which Shikamaru and I believe is what he's trying to do. But you two are not allowed to speak of this to anyone because this is classified information. Got it!"

"Oh, okay got it but this is just great."

"Yeah tell me about it but back to the mission, what if, now this is just a 'what if'. But what if something goes wrong what should we do?"

"What do you mean Tenten?" I asked since this is unlike her.

"Well I'm just saying this **IS** Kabuto were talking about. What if something happens while you are getting the scroll?"

"Well if and that's a big if but if something like that happens and I am able to get the scroll and give it to Midnight I want the three of you to get the hell out of there and meet up with Gaara you understand…"

"No you will contact us." Itachi's voice interrupts me. I turn to see him, arms crossed leaning in the doorway with Kisame and Hidan behind him not looking to pleased.

"I take it you three were listening in?"

"Hn" _'Of course'_

"Fine since I know there's no point in arguing about this. Tenten if that happens then contact them but only if it is necessary since Gaara and the others will be so close. And only if we can not take care of them ourselves, understood." I said while putting the food onto a large plate and begin to place it on the table.

"Right" Ino and Tenten said coming beside me with their plates of food.

"Well let's eat since we only a few hours left before we have to go back and get everything ready plus I need to get a few supplies as well as send a letter to Gaara."


	4. AUTHOR

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

This is an Author's Note for the next Chapter. Yes I know that some of the Characters are out of character and for that I am sorry, but in order for the story to work the way I am hoping for this is how they will have to be and also I know that the Kekkei Genkai's are only passed down genetically in specific clans but I am changing that a little to fit in this story. Sorry if some do not agree but hey it's my story.

I will be updating very soon I am just finishing the next chapter. I hope you guys will continue to read and review thank for the support for those have encouraged me to continue writing this story. Once I am finish writing this one I plan on finishing up my other stories.

And once again thanks for the reviews

BlackOnyx83


	5. WHAT!

**Chapter 4**

We left the guys a few hours ago and have returned home to pack. I am currently in my room packing my medical bag just incase we need extra supplies and my extra pack with the other odds and ends that we may need like scrolls, food, flint, blankets, a tent, extra clothes, my summoning scrolls from my sensei's and the summoning scroll that_ 'Father'_ a.k.a Pein gave me to contact him if need be. I'm really glad Anko-sense helped me with creating this sealing jutsu so I can have all this extra stuff in just a few scrolls that has a transformation jutsu on them that not even the Sharingan can see thro to make them look like clothes.

I sit on my bed and begin to think over all the information about this mission. I'm not sure why but I have a really bad feeling about this mission it just seems to easy for Orochimaru and the others. I mean only having maybe 30 guys at most to guard this scroll seems to under mind everything.

'_What are you going on about? It's a simple mission' _Came that annoying inner voice I know so well.

'_Nothing it just seems like that this could be a trap for us. I mean think about it. If you have a scroll that is a contract signed by your allies promising that they will fight along side you when you start the next Great Ninja War wouldn't you have more people than just 30 men that aren't ever ANBU?'_

'_I guess you do have a point. Hey I have a great idea why don't you talk to 'Father' and then talk to Shika-kun?'_

'_You know that's not a bad idea. Thanks Inner I knew you would come in use for something hahaha' _I say as I laugh at her for childish grumbling.

"HEY TENTEN COME HERE" I yell thro my open door.

"Yeah, you need something Sakura?" She replies as she walks into my room.

"Yeah will you call Shika-kun and ask him to come over around five. That should give me enough time to talk to '_Father'_"

"Sure, but what's up?"

"It's nothing I just going over every option before this mission since we are dealing with Orochimaru and everything. I'd rather be safe than sorry. Oh make sure no one bothers me until Shika comes, ok, and thanks." She nods her head as she walks out to go call Shika for me.

I pull out my other ring that 'Father' gave me for my birthday; it's a black ring with a blood red stone on top and it has a Sakura Blossom engraved on top of the stone. He told me that if I ever wanted to talk just to put it on and put myself into a meditation state and I will be able to talk to him any time.

_**In the Akatsuki Hideout**_

_Pein's P.O.V_

Itachi and the other finally returned from their meet with my Girl's. They are sitting in front of my desk waiting for me to reply since Itachi has just informed me of the Girls' mission dealing with that trader Orochimaru.

"Leader-Sama I don't believe we should allow them to do this mission on their own it is too dangerous." Itachi's cold emotionless voice cuts thro my thoughts.

"Do you honestly believe they can not…" I begin but hold my hand up for them to hang on for a moment.

'_Father are you busy at the moment?' _Sakura's soft voice sounded through out my head.

'_Just one second my dear and I will be with you' _I reply through my thoughts.

"OUT all of you out we will discuss this later." I bark out to Itachi and the other to leave. For they know it must be Sakura, well at least Itachi does I can tell from the look in his eye's so I just nod to him for he knows I will discuss this with him later so I wont have to deal with a pissed off Uchiha. As they leave I begin to close my eyes and start my meditation state to communicate better with her.

'_What is it my dear?'_

'_Father has the boys return and talked to you yet?'_

'_Yes Sakura, does this have anything to do with you girls' upcoming mission?_' I asked because something in her voice is off. She seems sort of upset in a way which is not like her exceptionally right before a mission.

'_Yes Father it does. I just have a feeling that something is off. I didn't want Itachi to know because he would just try and follow us or try and stop this mission.'_

'_Sakura what, if you can tell me, is this scroll you guys are getting from Kabuto?'_

'_Well I'm not supposed to say but I know you won't use it against Konoha right?'_

'_Right, you know our agreement.'_

'_Right, okay well from our informant it is a contract that contains three of the five nations who are joining forces with Orochimaru to start the next Great Ninja War.'_

'_Okay, I understand now; now what do you need it's unlike you to contact me this close to a mission?'_

'_Yes I know and well like I said before I feel like something is wrong.'_

'_Like what exactly?'_

'_Like this whole thing is a trap of some sorts'_

'_Explain'_

'_Okay before I can explain let me ask you this. Hypothetically speaking if you were Orochimaru and were having this scroll delivered to you how many men would you send and would they not be of ANBU standing and also would you not send Sasuke along with them?'_

'_Well if I was him, which I'm not, then yes I would send the Uchiha and probably a small army and yes all of them would be of ANBU standing.'_

'_Arggg that's what I was afraid of.'_

'_What do you mean 'that's what you was afraid of?'_

'_Well I wanted to ask you that since you for 1 have more experience in this kind of thing and 2nd your just that great. See you can think along of the lines as Orochimaru. You see from our informant there is only suppose to be around at the most 30 men and all are under ANBU standing and even I know that would be stupid to do something like that with a scroll of this importance. I also think that Orochimaru may think that we as in Konoha have a spy working amongst them since we have been ruining their plans the last two years, so he may try and trap the ones who keep messing up his plans. Mainly me since I'm the only one who knows of the informant.'_

'_If that is the case than you three DO NOT need to be going alone…'_

'_Father, please, we have to as I am sure Itachi told you Gaara and his team will be waiting for us. Plus we have to get that scroll at all cost so to stop another Great Ninja War from happening besides isn't that what the Akatsuki is all about stopping all Ninja Wars?'_

'_Yes of course and Yes he has but you will wear the new rings I have given you and hide this one, do you understand me I will not allow anything to happen to my Daughters you got that.'_

'_Yes Father we will but promise me something before I go?'_

'_Anything Sakura you know that, you three are the only daughters I will ever have and you, Sakura, will be the only heir to the Rinnegan.'_

'_Thank you Father that means the world to me and as for the promise if and this is only if it is a trap please go to Tsunade-shoushou and remember you are not allowed to hurt Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun okay.'_

'_Alright Sakura I will promise you if something happens we will I will go personally alright and no one will harm them.'_

'_Thank you Father now I must go Shika-kun will be here soon and I want to go over a back-up battle plan just incase.'_

'_Alright Sakura make sure you take extra of everything and all the stuff I have given you and be sure to take the summoning scroll.'_

'_Yes Father I have everything already 'I love you' now I must go he's here.'_

'_Alright I love you too, give the others my love and PLEASE be careful talk to you soon.'_

'_Bye Daddy'_

'_Bye Love' _I said as we broke connection. Now I understand Itachi's concern. So it seems as through Orochimaru is up to something but what….

"**ITACHI GET IN HERE NOW!"** I yelled now I understand.

"Yes Leader-sama?"

"Get Kisame & Hidan and everyone else in here NOW" I growled out. Now I'm pissed no one and I mean no one ever messes with my family and gets away with it. As soon as everyone is inside the room I look up and say…

"Looks like we have a problem…."

_**Back on Konoha**_

Now I know this is a trap but I can't let the girls know or else it could jeopardize the mission but now I know the scroll will be there.

"Sakura" A voice said from my doorway as I look I see Shikamaru leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Shika-kun, come in & shut the door we need to talk."

"Troublesome, what is it now women." He asks as he comes into my room after closing the door and sits on the other end of my bed.

"One second. HEY TENTEN!"

"Yeah" she asks as she enters my room.

"We are not to be disturbed okay and I am sealing the room alright."

"Alright, I'm heading over to Ino's to make sure she has everything ready, k?"

"Alright see you later. Make sure you guys are ready for in the morning we leave at 5am so be ready and tell Ino please."

"See you guys later." She says as she makes her way out and heads over to Ino's. I get off the bed and perform the sealing jutsu and sit back down.

"Alright what is all this about Sakura this is not like you to keep stuff from your teammates?"

"I know, Shika but I believe its best if they don't know about this."

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Shika I am about 99% sure this mission is leading me into a trap by Orochimaru."

"**WHAT"**

_Back with the Akatsuki_

"**WHAT"**

"You heard me, Sakura and I both believe that their whole mission is a trap to capture her. Now Sakura has one theory and I have another."

"What is Sakura's theory Leader-Sama?" Itachi asks.

"Sakura believes it's because Orochimaru knows there is a spy amongst them and is trying to capture who is messing up his plans. While I believe that is only part of it. You see I believe Orochimaru knows who the spy is and who they are working for, which in this case is Sakura. I believe Orochimaru may actual be in this just to get Sakura. Itachi, do you know anything about Sakura's real family?" As soon as I asked that question I knew Madara had taken over Tobi's body, because he had become stiff as a board _'Ahh so he knows what I am getting at hmm'_

"No, why?"

"As I figured. Alright now is the time for a little history lesson, we all know about the Land of the Fang but what most don't know is that there was a Clan that was consider to be wiped out by Madara Uchiha because their Kekkei Genkai's was believed to be stronger than the Mangekyo Sharingan…"

"But that is impossible nothing is stronger than the Mangekyo, yeah!" interrupted Deidara.

"As I was saying the reason they believed this is because unlike the Mangekyo their Kekkei Genkai can kill you and they also can use any element they so choose cause they are neutral."

"So are you saying that Madara Uchiha did not kill everyone in this Clan?"

"That's exactly what I am saying you see the 1st Hokage was believed to have found out about Madara's plan to destroy this Clan and was able to save a few and brought them to Konoha and changed their Clan's name and to this day there is only one living person that belongs to that Clan and She is also the Heir."

"So you're saying that our little Kitten is the Heir to this mysterious Clan?" Konan asks.

"Yes that is excatly what I am saying the Clan's name, before the 1st changed it, it was Tatsu meaning Dragon (A.N. in this story the Dragon is a neutral element one that can control all of the elements) but afterwards it became the Haruno Clan. This is the 1st document stating about the Clan's name change, Sakura had found it a few years back in the Hokage's files and asked me to look into it for her. She still does not know about this. Now how Orochimaru found out about this I don't know but I believe that Orochimaru is possibly going to try and cross-bred the Uchiha's and the Tatsu aka Haruno clan together to create the most powerful human alive and if he manages to do that the world as we know it will be doomed to hell. Now I want everyone to be ready to go when I say, now Itachi, Tobi, and Konan stay the rest of you OUT!" as everyone left I turned my back on the others to think for a moment.

"Pein how did you know all about that Clan?" asked Madara.

"I told you, here is the paper that the 1st left and notes from the other Hokage's that also knew about it. I told the others that Sakura got it from Tsunade's office which is not true, the third gave it to Sakura before the start of the Chunin Exams so Tsunade knows nothing about this, the 3rd was afraid that if Orochimaru found out that this would happen." I said as I handed Madara the paper and turned back around.

"So it's true than that she is the last one left. What are we going to do if he gets a hold of her? You know that even with all of us we are still no match for them."

"I am well aware of that Madara and so is Sakura and I have already made her a promise to go to Konoha and personally seek assistants in getting her back and no one will harm either of the Jinchuriki's"

"Alright but I wish you would have informed me about Sakura sooner it would have been better for her and us as well as the rest of the world if she could have gotten pregnant by Itachi instead of possibly getting pregnant that bastard I call a nephew."

"Itachi tell Kisame and Hidan to inform me as soon as those rings go off same goes for you."

"Hai" he said as he turned to inform the others.

"Konan please go and get all of the medical supplies ready and send Zetsu to order a hell of a lot more and baby supplies just incase Sakura does get pregnant by that bastard. Also have him to get enough food to feed an army for a couple of years and whatever else you think we may need have it all sent to the hideout on the outskirts of Otogakure no sato that is where we and the Konoha ninja will stay. Orochimaru does not know about that one so we will be safe there. But make sure all the supplies are there within the week and tell him to stay there and scout the area and inform me of everything that is going on there and when Sakura arrives. Now go and get started."

"Hai" She said as she too left the room and Madara removed his mask and placed a sealing jutsu on the room before sitting down to begin our privet conversation. As I turned to look him in the eye as his own Sharingan bleed back to his midnight black eyes.

"What else do you know that you were not saying to the others?"

"First tell me if you approve of Sakura and Itachi's relationship now that you know about her?"

"Actually yes I can honestly say I do, because she is unlike the rest of what her Clan was, she has the same belief's as us it would have been a wonderful idea for both of them to produce an heir to both Clans and that heir would have been more powerful than any of us had ever dreamed of becoming and there would be no more need in getting the tailed beasts. But what does this have anything to do with it."

"Well I do not and I repeat do not want Itachi or Sakura or anyone else for that matter to know until we reach Konoha and then only Tsunade will be informed about it. But before I tell you there is something else we must discuss."

"And what might that be?"

"Your identity once we reach Konoha. Sakura is the only one who knows about you still being alive."

"That will not be a problem for I will remain as Tobi while there and thereafter. We will still be able to communicate through the ring's meditation state."

"Alright then we can do that and I also wanted to inform you that Sakura is also going to become the heir and only living person other than myself who possesses the Rinnegan."

"So you two have perfected the jutsu than?"

"Yes we have and I have already told her that the ceremony will take place once she has returned from her mission."

"Alright now tell me what you don't want anyone else to know & why?" Madara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine the reason I don't want anyone to know is because it could put Sakura's live in danger."

"Alright I understand that she is basically your daughter and I already see her as my niece. So tell me already."

"When I was talking to Sakura earlier through the meditation state I notice that…."

t.b.c

_I know I am mean but I am sure you probably already know where I am going with this ._

_Well I hope you all like this chapter plz review & let me know what you all think & if I need to change anything._

_Plz also go to my profile & read & vote plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Also I want to give thanks to lenaetv, oni-hime-san, Gothic Saku-chan, UGAgirl, WhiteTiger1992, & blossomheartxoxo for my reviews. Plz keep them coming._

_Thanks_

_BlackOnyx83_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

With Sakura 

"Shika just hear me out first before you explode. Okay if you think about this whole mission something don't feel right does it?" I asked him already knowing the answer to my own question.

"No it doesn't, why do you ask?"

"Well think about it what human being would only send thirty or so men and not even ANBU level men either to carry out a mission of such great importance as this? I mean what would you do?"

"I see, but why not tell Tenten or Ino?"

"Simple they will go to Tsunade-shoushou to try and get this mission stopped and you and I both know I am the one who can stop Kabuto. And you are the only one who knows why I have to go and do this."

"Sakura, you said this wasn't about getting revenge!"

"It's not entirely, but this may be my only chance Shika you know what he did three years ago, you were the only one beside me who read the note left for me. It's the least I can do to let their soul's rest in peace!"

"Sakura"

"No, Shika what would you do if it was your parents and little brother he raped and killed!"

"Troublesome…alright let me guess you want me to help you with a backup plan right?"

"Thank you Shika and yes that's right but there's more to it than just that."

"…"

"Shika you remember what the Third told us about the Uchiha Massacre?"

"Yes, but Sakura you can't"

"Shika, you know what's going on between him and I, you and the girls are the only ones who do and you know the deal between father and I as well something the girls don't even know. Look just do something for me alright?"

"You know I will Saku I owe you my life a thousand times over."

"Ha-ha, yeah as many times I have had to save you and your teams asses before. Okay this is what I need you to do…."

With Pein

"You can't be serious Itachi or Sakura neither know?"

"No I don't believe they do and no one can know about this so it goes no farther than the two of us am I understood!"

"HN… I want to know something that has been bothering me for a while?"

"What's that?"

"What is deal between Sakura and Kabuto?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me about that…" I sighed thinking the best way to explain all this Sakura doesn't even know I know about what happened that night three years ago….

_Flashback_

_Three years ago_

_Sakura walked into her village after a three month S-class mission to gather information on Kabuto and any information on Team Hawk and Orochimaru. As she was walking towards the Hokage Tower she replayed all the information she had gather concerning the five. She stopped once she reached the door to the Hokage's office and knocked once._

"_Enter" Came the muffled replied from inside the room. As she open the door and slowly walked in she took notice that both the Hokage and Kakashi-sempai had been talking and from the looks of it about her._

"_Sakura, you've return I hope that means everything went well?" Asked the Hokage as she looked up to see her old apprentice looking smugger than normally._

"_Of course Tsunade-shoushou" She said with the biggest smile upon her face._

"_Alright then I will call for the others now. Yamato" Tsuande yelled_

"_Hai Hokage-sama" AN ANUB said that puffed out of thin air and kneeled on the floor in front of the Hokage's desk._

"_I need Shikamaru Nara and his father, __Ibiki, Anko, __Tsume, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy to report here now" She said standing from her desk as Yamato-sempai puffed out just as quickly as he came and walked around the desk to stand in front of her old apprentice._

"_Are you injury in anyway?"_

"_Nah just tired and low on chakra, I ran into some problems just outside of the border but nothing I couldn't handle but you may want to sent a team to destroy the bodies of __Raiga Kurosuki__ and __Chōjūrō__two of the members of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist thought to be dead." She said as a look of surprise crossed both of the people's faces that were in the room. Before anymore could be said there was a loud popping sound and eight people appeared behind Sakura._

"_Ah Sakura your back so I take it this is about the information you were sent to gather?" Asked Ibiki_

"_Hai Ibiki-sensei" Sakura replied with a short bow._

"_Alright, as you have gathered we are here to discuss the mission Sakura has just returned from…"_

_After about four hours of explaining everything she had gathered and about the spy she had placed right in the middle of the mitts. They were then dismissed to reflect on all the information they had just received. Not one of them noticed the shadow outside that had listened to everything that had just been said inside the room, they didn't even notice as it followed one as she walked the streets heading home._

_Once Sakura arrived at home that she shared with her parents and younger brother Draven. She noticed something was not right because ever since she made Jōnin her family always left a light on inside the house as a reminder for her to always make it back home alive because she had family waiting on her, but this time there was no light whatsoever on inside. She slowly pulled out a kunai and proceeded to make her way inside but once she was in and looked at the sight before her all she could do was scream as she collapse to the floor._

_Shikamaru and his father where on their way home when they heard the scream, they looked to one another and Shikamaru could only say "Sakura" before he took off in the direction she lived with his father not far behind. Once they arrived what they found was not what they were expecting, they both vomited at the sight they found before them in the house._

"_Shika, stay with Sakura while I inform the Hokage" Shikaku said as he turned and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower. _

_As Shikamaru proceeded into the home of the Haruno's where Sakura still lay on the floor with her parent's in front of her that's when he noticed they had both been undressed and that her younger brother Draven was nowhere to be seen. He slowly picked the kunai up that Sakura had dropped and proceeded to look for the fourteen year old boy. He walked to Draven's room only to find more blood but nobody so he walked to Sakura's room where he found him on her bed in worse shape than his parent's. He couldn't look anymore so he went back to Sakura and picked her up carefully and took her outside by the time he walked out to the street he saw the Hokage and three ANBU Squads, his father, the other's that was at the meeting as well running towards them._

"_Hokage-sama I wouldn't if I was you" Shikaku said as he noticed her walking to go into the house and placed a hand on her shoulder. The ANBU squads continued but most of them came running out vomiting within seconds while the others were able to get as far as Draven's room._

"_Report" Ibiki and Kakashi said._

_One looked up and shook his head then said "I've never in all my years seen anything like it, only a monster could have…" he didn't finish as he started to shake with fear. Both Ibiki and Kakashi looked at one another and walked into the house only to return looking pale after only five minutes._

"_I don't understand how someone could get into Konoha and do something like this right under our noise's." said Kakashi as he looked to The Hokage._

"_How bad is it Kakashi, Ibiki?" asked the other's_

_Ibiki looked at all of them "Worse than you can imagine. From the look's they have been all raped, tortured, beatened, then killed but Draven is the worse by far. I believe this is a message to Sakura but for what I don't know."_

_Once he finished talking they all looked to the one Shikamaru still held in his arm's who had yet to wake and the grief showed in there eye's for their Cherry Blossom._

"_Shikamaru take Sakura to the Hospital let Shizune know what's happening and tell her I'll handle this." The Hokage said. Shikamaru just nodded his head and left. Unbeknown to them all the shadow also disappeared._

_Three days later_

"_Sakura, I know you're awake" came a voice beside her bed. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she opened them to see one of her best friends sitting beside her bed._

"_Shika, why, why would anyone do something like this?" She asked crying_ _Shikamaru stood up and walked to the bed and sat down putting his arms around her just letting her cry. After a few minutes he decided it was time._

"_Saku, look at me… I found this that night; no one else has seen it I thought it would be best if you saw it first, I think you really need to look at it." He said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his front pocket of his vest and handed it to her as she looked up at him. She took it and began to read the more she read the more she got angrier and for the first time in her life she knew what Sasuke felt like when his own family were killed. _

_End of flashback_


	7. Right AN

I am soooooo soooooo sorry I put that a/n on the wrong story. I am working on an update for both "Dixie Stampede and Dangerous Love". And if anyone can help I really really need a Beta for my stories even if its just my Naruto storys for right now since thats the ones I'm working on finishing first... thanks for the reviews sorry guys for getting yall hopes up 


End file.
